Enjoying Professor Umbridge's detention
by Arukewari
Summary: Harry Potter is at the mercy of a certain blond git when Professor Umbridge decides to cast a mild imperio charm on him while she is away on Ministry business. EXTREME MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. SLASH DRARRY. Sequel to 'Enjoying Professor Umbridge's class but it is not necessary to read that one first.


_Sequel to Enjoying Professor Umbridge's class. I hope you enjoy. Nothing belongs to me by the way._

* * *

"Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes?"

The two occupants of the pink, plush office were facing each other, one sitting on the high seat with her bulbous legs sticking out, the other with his head bowed down in supplication but with an arrogant smirk marring his features.

"I hate to ask this of you," Draco Malfoy, started in a voice of determined sweetness, "But, as you know, Harry Potter is a problem child."

Professor Umbridge's ears perked up. "True…"

"And, even my status as prefect _and_ head of Inquisitorial Squad will not be enough to control a child with such violent predisposition. If you could simply grant me the privilege to" Malfoy raised his head in contemplation, "I don't know…force him into submission… it will make the detention run so much more… smoothly."

Bringing the china cup to her mouth, she cocked her head.

"Of course, then you may leave for your Ministry business knowing that Hogwarts is perfectly safe from Potter's antics."

Professor Umbridge tapped her fingernail against the side of the cup, filling the growing silence. "You may be right, Mr Malfoy."

A rapping knock interrupted them. Draco Malfoy glanced up and, with a practiced sneer, watched Harry Potter stroll into the room, his hands stuffed deep in his jeans' pockets.

"You're late, dear," Professor Umbridge trilled, the endearment making Potter cringe. "Before I go I would like to point out that Mr Malfoy here has raised an excellent point."

Harry whipped around, and seeing the satisfied smirk on the blond's face he moaned with dread.

"He doesn't believe he will be able to control your… emotional outbursts unless I give him some… power over you. So, I have decided to cast a impervius charm on you."

"What?"

"Of course it isn't the imperio," she said with a small high-pitched laugh, "that would be against the law. But it works similarly; when Mr Malfoy asks you of something, you will be sure to provide it. I have given him clear instructions on how this detention will proceed, and I want everything to run according to plan."

"_What!"_ Harry hissed and before he could react he felt a tingle of magic suffuse through him.

"Now I must leave, I'll expect a full report tomorrow Mr Malfoy."

"Of course."

When the door slammed shut behind her, Harry turned around to glare at the blond who was trembling with barely controlled laughter.

"The Great Harry Potter… at my mercy," he smirked, raising a haughty eyebrow. "I think I am going to enjoy this detention."

Harry growled. "So what do you me to do for you, oh high and mighty master," he said sarcastically.

"Hmm," Draco cocked his head to one side. "Come here."

Harry felt his legs move of their own accord, but also noticed he had full control of his mind and could, if need be, break the spell if he concentrated enough. Then again, considering the DADA lesson, he wanted to know what exactly Malfoy would make him do.

"Let's see how far this spell goes… suck my finger."

Harry rolled his eyes. Taking the proffered hand, he brought it to his lips. He flicked his tongue out to lick at the index finger, lapping gently before open his mouth to take it in his mouth. He sucked gently, keeping eye contact and smirking around the digit.

"What?" Draco asked, his eyes still trained on Harry's mouth.

Harry let go of the finger with a loud pop. "Nothing. Just imagining this finger deep in my arse as you prepare to fuck me."

Draco looked shocked at Harry's words and the latter laughed.

"What do you want me to do next, master Draco?"

"Strip," he commanded softly.

Harry's eyes widened fractionally before glazing over slightly in anticipation. He backed up a step and slowly began undoing the fastening on his robe, letting it pool at his feet.

Draco took out his wand and put up several wards, particularly the silencing and locking ones, then conjured a chair. Removing his own robe and slinging it over the head rest, he reclined himself on the seat so that he could observe Harry Potter in all his glory.

Draco unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation when Harry tossed the robe aside. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Harry began ghosting a finger over his rough, shadowed jaw, down to the hollow of his throat, hitting the bare skin of his neck and arching his head back slightly. Trailing back up, Harry ran his thumb across his lips; his tongue darted out, flicking at his finger and sucking at it shallowly.

Draco swallowed hard. Harry's fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt causing a callused hand to brush against a hardening nipple. Draco's eyes became fixated on those long fingers deftly slipping the buttons from their corresponding buttonholes. When the shirt finally fell open, Draco gave an appreciative moan at the expanse of golden skin and Quidditch muscles revealed.

"Touch your nipples."

With a half-lidded gaze, Harry removed the shirt then sucked his finger, coating it with saliva. The wet finger slipped from Harry's mouth, pulled at his lower lip and moved to twirl delicately around a dusky nipple. Shifting his hand he lightly palmed his other nipple and gasped at the jolt of pleasure it sent through his body. Unable to resist, he tweaked and pulled and pinched at it, groaning deeply.

Draco watched as the fingers lightly grazed down the toned torso. Nimble fingers made quick work of the buckle of his belt. His eyes followed the strip of leather as it was drug through the loops of the trousers and cast aside.

Draco shifted in his seat but the new position only tightened his trousers around his arousal. Grinning, Harry palmed his prominent erection through his jeans.

"Take those off."

Harry shifted then toed off his trainers and socks. The fingers hovered only briefly over the button on the trousers before deftly undoing the buttons and zip, revealing Slytherin green boxers, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to Draco's cock. What was the Gryffindor golden boy doing with green coloured boxers? Quickly the jeans fell to the floor and kicked aside. Harry's hard length was clearly outlined by the smooth silk and Draco groaned at the sight of the wetness caused by leaking precum.

"Do you like them?"

Draco narrowed his eyes as he heard the smirk in Harry's voice. Instead of answering he sneered. "Why would _you_ have green silk boxers?"

Harry cocked his head. "I thought you might like them. See I've been imagining how we would spend our time together in this detention and… well."

"Slut," Draco moaned pressing a hand down on his cloth-encased cock to ease the aching pressure, keeping his eye on Harry.

"Only for you," Harry said teasingly, eyes rolling back in his head when his palm slid over the front of his precome-dampened underwear. "God Draco, you have no idea how many times I've wanked myself raw over this."

"Tell me."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tell me about your sexual fantasies Potter," Draco ordered haughtily.

Harry groaned then shoved his boxers to his feet so he could freely fist his cock. "We're in the Potions' classroom…"

Malfoy raises an eyebrow.

"…we have the invisibility clock draped over us. Snape's deep voice is listing the name of potions in the background, unaware of our presence. You're completely naked, and of course you look gorgeous. I order you to get on your knees, right there on the dungeons floor, and you hurry to obey, balls drawing up tight and hard against your body, sticking your arse up in the air waiting for me. I can hear you whimper and vainly rub the sticky, sensitive crown of your cock to the stone floor.

I shove my trousers and boxers to my thighs as I drop to my knees behind you. You can feel my cock, damp and throbbing, against your thigh. Without waiting I shove my cock balls deep into your tight hole, and you scream my name in pain and pleasure. You tremble for awhile and I bend over to lick your spine. I can't breathe. You muscles contract painfully around my cock and your chest is heaving with hastened breath. Bearing down on me, you grind your arse shamelessly against me telling me to '_move, now_'.

I shove your head down to the floor and pull out, watching my cock slowly slide from your tight hole. Then I slam back inside, again and again, watching you writhe beneath me, pinned on the floor, greedily taking my cock, your own dick trapped between your stomach and the floor. Each searing plunge hurts but you love it and I forget all about keeping a steady rhythm as I pound ruthlessly into your tight clenching hole. And suddenly you're coming, screaming my name as you shoot your spunk all over the floor. Your back arches and your body tenses before jerking under me, the sight causing me to come deep inside you, screaming your name."

Harry gasped the last sentence, his words tripping over each other as he fervently pumps his cock.

"Potter, come here." Draco's voice is rough with desire.

He shoved his boxers aside and stumbled to Draco who was still fully clothed, but with his trousers tented and a red hue to his cheeks. Draco's eyes raked up and down Harry's body, settling on the cock jutting proudly from a nest of curls. Snagging him around the waist, Draco pulled him down onto his lap and groaned. A naked Harry Potter straddling his laps, with his neck arched back begging him to mark his throat was an image he would never forget.

Draco promptly ravaged his neck, leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys, not bothering to soothe them with his tongue. Judging from the pleasured whimpers and mindless thrusts Harry was making, he clearing didn't mind at all. Fisting his hands in the thick softness of Harry's hair, Draco crushed their lips together for the first time.

The kiss was deep, passionate and rough. Harry opened his mouth willingly for another tongue to enter and they explored the crevices of each other's mouth, until Draco's hands slipped further down to firmly grasp his arse. Harry groaned deeply breaking away from the kiss, panting heavily.

Draco slowly wrapped his arms around Potter's neck and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Potter's breathing was also more laboured than usual, wafting warm air on his sweat-dampened skin.

When the blond brought their mouths back together again, Harry groaned into his mouth, filthily twining their tongues together and fucking his mouth. Using his hold on the blond with his legs, Harry desperately started bucking his hips. His hands were holding the hair at the nape of Malfoy's neck and his dick throbbed achingly as it rubbed against his robes.

"Get off me."

"What?" Harry whined as Malfoy shoved his hips off his laps. Harry couldn't breathe as he fell to the floor, _needing_ to come before his balls turned blue.

With a smirk, Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's raven hair and shoved his head into his lap. "Suck."

Desperately Harry reached for the buttons on Malfoy's trousers, his hands brushing over the rock-hard erection. He bit back a grin when the action caused a certain blond to gasp. Draco's abdomen clenched in desire as Harry's fingers skimmed the length of his erection before they set to work on his fly.

Shoving his trousers and boxers down to mid-thigh, Harry froze. His cock was gorgeous. Long, proud and standing at attention from a nest of blond curls, a drop of precome oozing from the slit. A soft moan escaped him as he imagined that cock deep inside his arse.

His fingertips trailed the vein on the underside of his dick, causing waves of pleasure to roll over Draco. He groaned Harry's name loudly, but he didn't care as Potter stroked him more firmly, breathing almost as hard. He let Draco quiver and pant helplessly for release, his hips jerking and thrusting into his fist. The sight of the blond with his head thrown back, his hair slightly damp as it stuck to his forehead, his lips parted in silent moans, his chest heaving, his hardened nipples almost visible through the thin shirt…It was the most mesmerizing thing Harry had ever seen.

A loud groan escaped Draco as Harry's thumb gently caressed the slick head of his dick, tracing down the pulsating vein on the underside again. Harry bent down and buried his nose in Draco's blonde curls and inhaled deeply, pleasure evident on his face. He nuzzled Draco's balls and teased them with his tongue until Draco whined and bucked against Potter's hands again.

Harry nudged Draco's knees further apart so he could kneel in between them properly, then in one broad stroke Harry licked Draco's erection from base to tip, looking up at Draco through his lashes. Draco's eyes fluttered shut, unable to remain open, as another deep groan ripped from his throat.

Draco's hips jerked up, thrusting the tip of his cock into the soft membrane at the back of Harry's throat. The Gryffidor pulled back slowly, sucking deeply as he did, then he flicked his tongue over the leaking slit at the tip of the cock. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hair when his tongue teased the sensitive cock head.

Enjoying the sounds emitting from the blond, Harry started sucking in earnest. Gripping the base in one hand to hold Draco's erection steady, Harry lapped at the precum glistening on the head, whimpering in pleasure. Harry swirled his tongue around the head before pressing his tongue at the extra sensitive spot directly behind, causing Draco's hips to lift in pleasure. Gliding his mouth up and down slowly, despite the pressure from Draco's hands urging him to go faster, Harry pressed his tongue firmly against the large vein and kept that pressure until he reached the head. Sliding his tongue across the slit once, Harry again dropped back down all the way to the root.

Draco looked down and nearly came undone at the sight of Potter kneeling at his feet, his head bobbing up and down in his lap, engulfing his cock in the hot wet cavern of his mouth. Harry's thick cock was swollen and leaking at the tip, heavy between his thighs.

Keeping one hand on Draco's hip, Harry moved his other hand to gently knead and roll Draco's balls in his fingers. Draco let loose a keening cry and his hands moved to grip Harry's head, fingers lacing tightly with the raven strands. Harry didn't think he was going to last long, let alone Draco, with the amazing sounds pouring from Draco's lips.

With Draco buried in his throat Harry hummed lightly and Draco cried out as his orgasm hit him with a force.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco swore before shooting his spunk down Harry's throat.

Harry found his own release even as he swallowed every last drop of Draco's. He slowly licked him clean. Eyes heavily lidded, he gazed up at Draco. Draco's eyes were shut and he was trying to regain his breath.

Draco smirked, though he was still panting. "Can't believe you came without even touching yourself."

Harry rolled his eyes in response. "You have no idea how hot you look; or how much I love sucking your cock." Then he laughed. "Never thought I'd start liking these ugly pink carpets, but my knees certainly are thankful."

Draco smiled. A genuine, face lighting smile that had Harry's heart squeeze almost painfully in his chest as he returned the smile, a drop of Draco's cum still smeared on his chin. Draco opened his mouth to respond but his lips were suddenly covered with Harry's in a kiss so achingly sweet, he stopped breathing. Harry was pulled up into Draco's lap, and they continued kissing languidly. And somehow this act was so much more intimate than any of the dick-driven actions they had done earlier in the day.

"Harry, would you ride me?"

Harry chuckled as the sweet tone contrasted with Draco's words. Realizing it was the first time the blond had given him a choice, though they both knew he would never say no, Harry dropped his head in the crook of Draco's neck and kissed him lightly where neck met shoulder.

"I would love to ride you."

At those words a new sense of urgency overtook them. Draco lifted his hips to completely rid himself of the trousers, causing his cock to rub deliciously over Potter's as the latter grinded down on him. Abandoning that idea when his trousers got caught between his ankles, Draco grabbed Harry's head and slammed their mouths together, his tongue plundering in Harry's mouth. He was embarrassed by how hard he was, by how badly his cock was dripping so soon after he had come.

Harry was working frantically with the buttons on Draco's shirt, a slow process because he couldn't decide whether he wanted to concentrate on Draco's amazing mouth or see his naked chest. Irritated, Harry took a fistful of Draco's shirt and ripped it in two, letting the ribbons that was once Draco's shirt drop to the floor.

"Hey!" Draco protested and was about to make some reproachful comment when Harry's hand closed around his thick shaft.

'Fucking Merlin!' Draco yelped as a roughened thumb rubbed over the crown of his cock, smearing the copious pre-come all over the smooth skin. Harry grinned at him before bringing his hands to Draco's mouth.

"Suck," Harry ordered teasingly before shoving his cum-coated fingers in Draco's mouth, moaning as Malfoy's tongue swirled around the digits.

Harry removed his fingers and took Draco's shaft in his hands when he suddenly froze.

"What?" Draco panted, wishing he would hurry up when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "You aren't a virgin are you?"

"A-ah no?" Harry chewed on his lower lip, his face engulfed in heat.

"Harry." Draco coaxed his head up so he could look at him. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. And it's not like you're going to be one for much longer," he added with a smirk.

"So you're still going to fuck me?"

Draco groaned, dropping his head back. "Harry, I've been dreaming about shagging you rotten for _months_. The fact that you're a blushing virgin is not going to stop me from fucking you… although you certainly know what you're doing for a virgin."

"Thanks," Harry blushed then grinned. "Well, I mean I've basically done everything else, just not actual… copulation."

Draco burst out laughing. "Copulation?"

"Shut up."

Draco pondered silently for awhile. "And you want to lose it to me? Here?"

"Well the location wouldn't be my first choice… but yes, I want to lose it to you. Here."

Draco cradled Harry's face then brought his face down so he could snog him. "You know it's going to hurt right?" he mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah but…"

Draco looked straight into Harry's emerald green eyes, pupils blown up and cheeks flushed with desire and answered his unasked question. "Yeah but it feels really good. Like when you were fucking yourself on your fingers in Umbridge's class, only better."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Just fuck me, Malfoy." Harry spread his legs wantonly, leaning back to place his hands on Draco's knees and spreading himself for Draco's eyes to feast on.

"God you're quite the exhibitionist aren't you?"

"Uh huh, love it people watch me pleasure myself, watch me wank, watch me fuck myself on my fingers… especially when it's you."

Draco groaned as his words sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

"You know," Harry continued, splaying a hand across his abdomen and trailing down to play with the coarse curls above his cock. "_If _you're any good in bed…

Draco snorted.

"… I'll let you fuck me in the middle of Dining Hall or we could play out a fantasy of yours… I'm sure you've dreamed of tying me up, binding me to your bed, having your wicked way with me. I would let you do it in _my_ bed… but with my love of exhibitionism, we might freak out poor righteous Ron."

Draco shoved Harry backwards so he landed with an ompf on the floor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder. I could have sworn you were all _'not copulation' _five seconds ago. "

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, hurry up and fuck me already."

Draco landed on top of Harry and smoothed his hand down Harry's chest. He was still basically clothed, but he suddenly didn't care. All he wanted to do was shove his cock in Harry's arse and make him come so hard he'll black out.

A wicked idea forming in his head, Draco fumbled for his wand and closed his eyes to mutter an incantation under his breath. From the gasp of indignation from Harry it clearly worked.

"Now, I've got you all tied up, just for me," he purred, the sight of Harry with his hands above his head, binded by black leather sending blood rushing to his cock.

Harry gasped when he felt moist fingers stroke teasingly over his raging arousal. They dipped lower between his legs to fondle his balls a bit. Then they went even lower to gently prod and circle his hole. When two fingers circled his entranced and thrust almost violently inside his tight hole Harry gasped harshly. He panted when he felt the rigid appendages inside of him began to move around in a scissor like motion.

"More," Harry begged.

Suddenly, Draco thrust his fingers deeper and harshly poked a bundle of nerves deep inside him. Harry's scream went up an octave and his entire body jerked.

"God, do that again," Harry whimpered.

With a smirk, Draco ignored Harry's request; instead he removed his fingers, leaving the heat of Harry's body. He sat back on his haunched, giving Harry a clear view of his rather prominent and naked erection. He spelled lube on his fingers and sloshed a generous amount on his arousal, making a show of groaning at his touch and tilting his back to reveal his neck.

Harry growled in frustration, yanking the bindings and wanting nothing more than to touch Draco himself. He didn't know what the git was playing at, but he regretted ever hinting that he wanted to be tied up.

The blond dropped down again between Harry's tanned legs, spreading them wider and tilting his hips forward, the head of his cock coming into contact with his hole.

Fuck this…

With a fiercely determined look on his face, Harry twisted his wrist so he could grab the bindings, wound his legs tightly around the blonds' waist by crossing his ankles behind the pale lithe back and thrust his hips upwards, shoving Draco's cock into himself.

"Shit Harry!" Draco swore loudly as he was abruptly engulfed by that incredible tight heat. He had been thrown forward with the forceful pull of Harry's legs and was now panting into the side of his neck, bracing his arms on either side of his head.

Harry arched his back clean off of the floor, the feeling of being stretched and split open sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure through his body. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, harsh pants escaping his throat. It was agonizing; Draco shifted so he could stroke Harry's arousal that had shrunk due to the pain.

"Look at me… don't think." Draco whispered, kissing Harry as he pushed in completely.

"Mhm," Harry tightened the muscles surrounding Draco's member, squeezing almost painfully, earning a sharp cry.

Draco ground his hips forward, the head of his cock brushing against Harry's prostate. Using his hold on the blonds body with his legs, Harry started to desperately buck his hips, wanting to feel that delicious length moving in and out of him.

Draco started plunging into Harry, not letting him adjust to the size of his cock. They set a bruising pace: Harry wrapping his arm around the blond's neck and his legs around his waist, glueing them so close it was a wonder they could move, and Draco slamming his cock hard and fast into Harry's willing body, panting into his ears. With sweat pouring down his chest and Draco started feverishly fisting Harry's cock, the latter arching up into his touch.

"…hah…Draco! ...oh fuck yes…Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!"

Harry didn't even notice his head banging repeatedly against the wall, as Draco plunged into him with powerful thrusts. Harry wasn't going to last; he was fast spiralling down into a euphoric abyss; his legs fell open, spread wide, head thrown back, his entire sweaty body jerking with each violent thrust. And with a loud string of curses, Harry howled out his release, hips bucking frantically,head banging the floor. He was blinded, deafened, to all else as his orgasm went on and on and on, the mind-melting pleasure continuing.

"Fuck," Draco groaned, the sight of Harry in full orgasm driving him forward. All too soon, Harry's channel urged Draco to spill inside. Warm wetness filled Harry as Draco thickened inside him, stretching him painfully.

"I love you, love you, love you," Harry garbled, crushing Draco in an embrace.

Draco was still twitching as he continued to fill Harry. He pounded out every last second of bliss until they both slumped bonelessly. Their sharp breaths ran together, both collapsing in a tangle of limbs.

And although he had just experienced the greatest sex he will likely ever have, what caused Draco's heart to swell and a sappy grin to spread across his face, were the last words Harry had shouted out as he came for him.

"Shit Harry," Draco whispered in his chest, his voice hoarse, "I love you too."

* * *

_A/N Please review and answer my poll on your favourite slash pairing :) Thanks for reading. _


End file.
